


Jealousy

by Daughter_Leilani



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Leilani/pseuds/Daughter_Leilani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixes Endgag, I mean Endgame, without changing canon... T for some minor suggestive themes... barely... Written 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"You think my attire is inappropriate?"

Chakotay sighed for the sixth time in the conversation.

"That's not it, Seven. I just think that a little modesty would be more becoming on you."

She circled his form twice before settling stiffly on the sofa.

"I believe you are experiencing a typical human response to a relationship commonly known as jealousy," she replied in her no-nonsense speech.

Chakotay rubbed a hand wearily across his face before plopping down beside her. He took her shoulders gently and turned her to face him.

"I'm not jealous, Seven. I want you to be safe when you are alone. The outfit… It… It just… I think it draws too much unwanted attention."

"You did not complain about my attire when it drew your attention. In fact…"

Her sentence was cut off by the swish of his apartment door. A slim form clad in red and black breezed into his home with auburn hair flying behind her. Chakotay stood and crossed the room with her name on his lips.

"Kathryn? What are you…"

She cut him off with a swift touch of her lips on his. Smiling gently at his dumbfounded expression, she began to remove the pins in her hair.

"Sorry I'm late, dear, but it was another long day at the office," she said.

Seven of Nine rose to her full height before addressing her former captain.

"Captain Janeway, The Commander and I are in the middle of a 'Lover's Quarrel'. You were not invited. Please leave."

"The Commander, huh? It's been a while since I had to bring rank into the bedroom, but I'm willing to go for it, I guess," Janeway replied, removing her jacket and throwing it across a chair.

"Explain!" the blonde ordered of the still silent man next to them. His mouth opened and closed several times without forming any words.

"Seven," Kathryn said, removing her turtleneck, "Chakotay simply couldn't decide between us, so he gets both. Apparently, tonight he wants us both at the same time."

The drone looked back and forth between her two former superior officers, one still gawking and silent, the other now removing her boots.

"He did not discuss this with me. I do not approve."

"Well," Kathryn stretched up to place a kiss on Chakotay's cheek. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

She sauntered toward his bedroom door while undoing the clasps on her tee and showing a small glimpse of the black satin bra underneath before she disappeared through the open doorway.

With his eyes glued to the retreating form, Chakotay failed to notice Seven's approaching palm before she slapped him hard across the face.

"You will not allow me to wear what I choose in public, yet you expect me to allow you to be in a relationship with another woman while pursuing me. Unacceptable. This relationship is terminated. Do not contact me again, Commander. Good night."

The Borg steeled her spine and left him standing in the middle of his living room. After what felt like centuries, his hand drifted to his lips still tingling, not from Seven's slap, but from Kathryn's kiss.

"Kathryn…" he whispered before running into his bedroom.  
"Kathryn, what the hell just happened?"

She looked up at him from under her long lashes and sliding her clothed form to the edge of his bed, motioned him to sit next to her. When he did, she took his hand in hers and began to trace circles on his palm.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. When I found out about you and Seven, I was so jealous I couldn't even think. So I didn't. I didn't think at all and I just came here. I had intended on screaming at you for not telling me. But then I saw her on your couch… and I just went with it. I don't know what I was doing."

He lifted his other hand and palmed her cheek to force her to look him in the eye.

"Jealous?" he whispered.

"Blinded by it."

He glanced down toward their joined hands and then brought his eyes back to her beautiful face. He gently brushed the back of his knuckles along her jaw.

"You had one part wrong, though," he said as he leaned toward her.

"Oh?" She moistened her lips.

"There could never be any indecision between you and her. There is only you."

Just before their lips touched for the second time, she smiled and said, "Good. Because I refuse to share."


End file.
